GreenWing Rescue
by Ictuarium
Summary: A Rider and her green does not get along at all. When faced with the new roles after the 9th Pass, will they set their differences aside and save the South from devastation?


A Drigonriders of Pern Fan Fiction.

Set: End of the 9th Pass, Eastern Weyr in the Southern Continent

Sannah scrubbed the hide of her green dragon Anth with annoyance. Anth was complaining of her lack of attention. _I have sensitive hide. Don't scrub too much. You need to get newer bristles. These are already ruined._ Anth complained.

"Oh shut it!" Sannah threw the brush. It landed in Anth's head.

_Ouch! I never threw anything on your head_. Anth said.

"Oh yeah? You threw sand on my face when we were searching for spider claws in the beach!"

_Accidents happen_. Anth shrugged.

"Right. You are an accident waiting to happen."

"Are you two fighting again?" Tamara and her friends were edging towards them in the little lake the dragons used as bathing pools. "You two are the oddest pair ever. As if you were born hating each other."

"Mind your own business." Sannah retorted.

"We were just here to tell you that the headwoman wants you to pick up your flying jacket and the weyrling master is complaining your gear has not been properly kept." Tamara said.

"Why bother? I'm not flying."

That made the other riders gasp in surprise. Although thread was no longer falling, dragonmen still trained to get themselves and their dragons fit. If another meteor fell, dragonmen would have to deflect the meteor. They left her with frowns and tsks.

_What do you mean you won't fly with me?_ Anth asked.

"You can fly on your own. I'm not up to flying."

_If you're not flying me then… then I'll do something awful!_ Anth threatened. Her eyed whirled red in annoyance and anger.

"What can you possibly do to me? Bite me?" Sannah taunted. She knew a dragon would never hurt their riders.

_I am one Turn as it is. Soon, I'll be ready for my first mating flight. I'll make sure to fly the blue or brown with the ugliest and oldest rider ever! _She dared.

Sannah stood and grappled her dragon's neck. "Don't you dare!" she screeched. "If you do, I'll lock myself in a closet and refuse to come out forever!" Sannah tried to wrestle with her dragon. For Anth it was just play. She rolled around dragging Sannah in the muddy banks with her. "Why can't you go for someone like Stepeth's rider."

_Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? You are to collect your flying gear and keep your harness like a good rider. Perhaps then I might consider Stepeth. _

"Alright, you overgrown fire-lizard! Stop rolling! You do realize you are more muscled than the other greens."

Anth stood up and shook mud and human off her hide. Sannah was flung into the shallow portions of the lake. She was muddy and drenched. She let out a frustrated scream and threw mud at Anth.

Later that day, Sannah and Anth returned to their weyr. Eastern was the most unusual Weyr. It was not built in stone or carved out caves. Eastern was small individual huts spaced out around the jungles. Even when thread was still falling, it was no threat. Grubs which populated the South made sure to eat the burrowed threads. Sannah hitched a hammock between two trees. Anth curled up where there was a clearing so she could bask while sleeping.

Beyond their hut was D'nil hut. He had impressed brown Stepeth the same time Sannah impressed Anth. Though Sannah was not a proper candidate, D'nil was. He was talking to his dragon while leaning on his brown hide. "Perhaps we could deliver parcels, Stepeth. It could earn us a mark or two. Maybe transport people to places. That earns a whole mark. I know a lot of the other riders do it. Well, the greens and blues do. They might like to ride a good big brown like you."

Stepeth was remarking something to D'nil which Sannah can't hear. It made D'nil laugh and pat his dragon affectionately.

_Stepeth is telling his rider that transporting parcels and being used as a herd beast is degrading. He doesn't like the idea but he could try if his rider needs the marks._ Anth relayed to her.

"So do you mind doing the same?" Sannah asked.

_Yes. It is degrading. I was built for something more._ Anth puffed a trundlebug away.

"And your individualistic personality?"

_That's part of it. I can decide for myself for a reason. One being which is that you cannot decide much for me so I have to have my own mind._

Sannah took her boot and threw it to Anth's head. Anth anticipated the move and caught the boot with his mouth. She stood up and warbled away.

"Hey! Give that back! Anth!" Sannah got up and chased Anth around the Weyr. "Come back you big lizard or I won't oil your hide for a sevenday!" She threatened but had no response.

They were in a wild wherry chase around the Weyr that it sent the weyrfolks laughing at their antics. Only the Weyrleaders and the weyrling master were not amused. The weyrling master abruptly blocked Anth's path and sent the big green to a sudden halt. Sannah collided on her backside and fell on her back.

"This has got to stop! Sannah, Anth, there has never been a pairing that was as quarrelsome as the two of you. Never, in the history of Pern!" He scolded them. "Get your act together or are you a dragon and rider?" He turned his eyes to Sannah who was in the act of getting up. "You, young lady, holdbred as you are, you are now part of the Weyr. I had no idea how you got impressed on in the first place!"

"I never asked to be impressed!" Sannah shouted.

The hurt Anth more than anything. A dragon always knew who it impressed and they were always compatible with their riders. Distressed, she let out a keeling sound, pumped her winds and scooped her arms to grab Sannah and flew her away and winked _between_.

"Stepeth and I will go after them!" D'nil volunteered. He grabbed his riding jacket and straps.

The weyrling master held his hand to signal the two to stay. "No, D'nil. Sannah and Anth did not come to any harm. They are now out of _between_. Leave them be. They must sort this out by themselves."

Sannah and Anth came out from between in the middle of the jungle. Anth dumped her rider unceremoniously on the ground.

"Where have you brought me, you big green wherry?" Sannah was still shivering from out of between. She was just wearing a tunic and hose. Her left boot was left in the weyr. Anth never gave her time to grab her flying jacket or riding gears or anything at all.

Her question went unanswered. This was not the first time a dragon dragged their rider to some place without their rider's consent._Why do you hate me? I have always loved you. Did you hate our impression so much?_

Sannah was taken aback. The hurt on Anth's voice was so deep. "I… I don't hate you, Anth. I just hated the way I didn't fulfill my dreams because you impressed me."

_I did not mean to snatch your dream away from you. I could go between and stay there if it makes you happier._

"No! Don't, Anth! You'll condemn me to a half-life." Sannah breathed and sat against a tall, shady fruit tree. "All I wanted was to be a healer, ever since I was young. I've always dreamed of wearing green not riding it. I wanted to help people and live in Healer's Hall. But now in the Weyr, I had other duties to do." She admitted.

_I'm sorry. If I could undo our impression I would. If I can only help you now and fulfill your dream, I would. _Anth sniffed and crooned sadly.

The pair stayed quiet and no longer talking. Anth was a thoughtful dragon. She did not mean to tell her about hating their impression. Her green was very sensitive. There was no taking back their words now.

A cry in the night woke Sannah up. She was curled under a fruit tree. It was night time. She had no idea she fell asleep in the afternoon heat. _Do you hear that? Somebody is in trouble._

Sannah got up and searched around. There was an isolated hold near the clearing. Sannah and Anth drew closer. "Hello!" Sannah called out. "Do you need help?"

A woman rushed out of the hut bringing glows. "Oh young girl. My husband is in the jungle still. He is hunting. My daughter had an accident. A feline came and tried to eat our runner beast. She was also attacked before I can and scared the beat away. She is bleeding and need a healer and my husband is nowhere."

"I am a dragonrider. I could fly her." Sannah signaled for Anth to come out.

"Oh! By the golden egg of Faranth!" The lady was shocked and relieved to see and big green dragon coming out of the dense jungle. "Yes, come and take her to a healer!"

Sannah entered the hut and saw the daughter seated on the floor. She was crying in pain. The isolated hold had no numbweed for the deep bite. There was blood everywhere. "Wrap her with thick blankets and give me some rope. I don't have my gear with me and we need to make sure she doesn't slip between." Sannah ordered the old woman.

After the girl was wrapped and secured on Anth's back, the pair launched into the skies. "You have to take me to Healer's Hall. This child needs more than the Weyrhealer." There was resentment and sadness in the way Sannah mentioned Healer's Hall. Anth knew it was the smashed dreams they were visiting. The green got the image from her rider's head and transported them there.

They arrived in Healer's Hall way past sunset in Fort Time. A Watchdragon bugled a welcome. They landed on the courtyard which created a buzz in the Healer's and Harper's Hall. Sannah shouted for help and attention for the girl she transported. A healer came and helped her take the child. Sannah explained her injuries.

"Thank you, greenrider. May I ask as to why you are not wearing a flying jacket and no harness on your dragon's back?" The healer asked.

"I like riding bare." Sannah jested and jumped on Anth's back. Anth pumped wings sending all in the courtyard with dust in their faces and went between.

The next day, Sannah woke up to much chattering and buzzing. She took a bath towel and went to the lake to bathe. Anth was already there swimming and chatting with the other dragons.

"Hi Sannah." D'nil greeted. He was swimming with Stepeth. "We heard about your heroic ride last night."

"I hardly call it heroic. I just brought a child to Healer's Hall. Who told you?" Sannah asked.

D'nil pointed to happy green frolicking like a fire-lizard in the water. Anth was chattering to other dragons and fire-lizards about her little adventure. "She was so proud of herself. She even conveyed the child's father to Healer's Hall." Sannah was shocked to hear her dragon going about her own way. "You didn't know? You two are an odd pair. A dragon who has her own mind." D'nil laughed.

"Not funny, D'nil." She also caught the mental amusement of Anth. "You too! Not funny!"

"Sannah, why can't you get along with Anth? I know you two are brilliant. If you two could get along, who knows what else you could do. You might find a new purpose for the dragonriders." D'nil said.

The next day, Sannah and Anth were joining the other riders for a Feline Hunting Expedition. Whatever they caught, they could sell skin and bones for quite a few marks. Sannah couldn't resist. She needed new clothes. Not that the Weyr didn't provide but she wanted something more elaborate. Anth was coming because she wanted to prove her strength. "I know those muscled are good for something."

The expedition took them five days into the wilds of Southern. The felines were getting smarter. They caught some but the rest were eluding them. Dragon and rider hunted relentlessly. Sannah and Anth caught four. Each of the other riders caught four to five of them. It was a good catch. They used the remainder of the sevenday to skin and dry the pelts. These had to be done carefully to catch a better price. Sannah made sure Anth picked the bones clean. These were turned into ornaments and earned extra after the pelts. They bargained the pelts and bones at Southern Hold.

When they got to Southern, news hit them that an epidemic was spreading in the holds. The healers in each holds were busy and every hour, new patients were being brought in. The healers of South couldn't accommodate them anymore.

"We must go home. Trade pelts another day, lest we contract the illness and bring it back to our Weyr." K'mat, the bronze who was in charge of the expedition, said. He lifted his hand and signaled them aloft.

Sannah felt terrible. These people needed help. Weyrs were autonomous of the holds but she can't help but feel sorry for these people. She was holdbred before impressing. She knew how hard it was living day to day in a hold. Let us help them, Sannah. Like when we helped the child, we must help them too. We can do it.

"What? Us? All of them?" Sannah asked.

_Yes. We will convey them two or three at a time to the place of the Healers. We can bring medicine to them like Moretta and Orlith. You will be like a healer too._

Anth was right, Sannah thought. This way, she could fulfill her dreams to be like a healer. She would be a like Moretta even if she was only a green rider. _Only a green? I am a beautiful and powerful green. Don't underestimate the strength of a green!_

Sannah got down Anth, traded her pelt and bought a lot of leather straps. She rushed to the hold and offered her help to transport as many as she can to the Healer's Hall.

Sannah and Anth landed on the courtyard. She hurriedly unstrapped the four children wrapped in furs and strapped to Anth's back. The healers in green ran to the rider and helped her. The Masterhealer came to Sannah. "So, it is you again, greenrider. Another rescue run?"

"Nobody else would do it. Besides, a bronze or gold would not fit into your Courtyard." Sannah said.

"Well said, my young rider. Allow us to assist you."

"Healer, there is a breakdown of epidemics in the Southern Hold and its coasts. I will have to bring more here for their healers cannot take more." Sannah explained.

The healer nodded his head. "I shall construct a tent on the fields for them. You can land there and everything will be set-up. Why are doing this, greenrider? Shouldn't the Weyr keep to the Weyr?"

"This is our duty to Pern. Anth and I do it because Anth and I _can _do it." Sannah replied and she did go back to Southern and brought back sick patients with her.

_Now, I know why I have muscles, Sannah. It is so I can convey people to safety._ Anth said proudly. _And I keep my wits about so when you don't, I still can._

"Thank you for fulfilling my dreams, Anth. I love you. You must know that. I'm sorry for being mean to you." Sannah told her dragon.

Because of Sannah's heroic attempt, she was given honor at Healer's Hall. Soon, other riders joined her cause. The Weyrs were also proud of her that she discovered one of many roles that dragonriders have now that Pern had thread-free skies.

* * *

I used Talecraft Storycreation Cards to create the story. For writers who can't find inspiration, the cards really help. The cards as follows:

Genre: Fantasy

Archetypes: The Tomboy, The Haunted Hero (I combined Archetypes)

Keywords: Dragon, Blood, Wings, Cries in the Night, Disease, Rescue

Mechanics of Talecraft: Shuffle Deck of Cards, pick one genre card, two archetype cards and six keywords, then make a story out of the 9 cards.


End file.
